Winston County, Alabama
Winston County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama, formerly known as Hancock County before 1858. "ACES Winston County Office" (links/history), (ACES), 2007, webpage: ACES-Winston. Its name is in honor of John A. Winston, a Governor of Alabama. As of 2000, the population was 24,843. Its county seat is Double Springs. History Winston County was established under the name "Hancock County" on February 12, 1850, from territory formerly in Walker County. It was originally named for John Hancock, Governor of Massachusetts and famous signer of the American Declaration of Independence, with its county seat at Houston. On January 22, 1858, the county was renamed Winston County to honor Alabama Gov. John A. Winston. During the American Civil War, the county refused to join the Confederacy and declared itself the Republic of Winston. The county felt that if a state could secede from the union a county could secede from a state. Today it is popularly and colloquially known as "the Free State of Winston". This event Is briefly noted in To Kill a Mockingbird, when Scout's teacher says she is from Winston County. The county seat was moved to Double Springs in 1883 so it would be near the center of the county, as Cullman was created from the eastern portion of Winston. Owen, Thomas McAdory. History of Alabama and Dictionary of Alabama Biography. Chicago: S. J. Clarke Publishing Co., 1921 The famous civil rights judge Frank M. Johnson of the Eleventh Circuit U.S. Court of Appeals was born in Winston County, in the Delmar Community. The sale of alcohol is prohibited in Winston County, making it a dry county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,637 km² (632 square miles). Nearly 1,591 km² (614 sq mi) of it is land, and 45 km² (17 sq mi) of it (2.76%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 278 * State Route 5 * State Route 13 * State Route 33 Rail *Norfolk Southern Railway Adjacent Counties *Lawrence County (north) *Cullman County (east) *Walker County (south) *Marion County (west) *Franklin County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 24,843 people, 10,107 households, and 7,287 families residing in the county. The population density was 16/km² (40/sq mi). There were 12,502 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (20/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.32% White, 0.38% Black or Race, 0.46% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.90% from other races, and 0.81% from two or more races. Nearly 1.5% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,107 households, out of which 31.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.6% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.9% were non-families. Nearly 25.6% of all households were made up of individuals, and 11.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43, and the average family size was 2.89. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.7% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 28.7% from 25 to 44, 25.5% from 45 to 64, and 14.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 96 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.5 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,435, and the median income for a family was $32,628. Males had a median income of $26,206 versus $17,760 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,738. 17.1% of the population and 12.9% of families were below the poverty line. 21.8% of those under the age of 18 and 23% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Cities and towns *Addison *Arley *Delmar *Double Springs *Haleyville (part - part of Haleyville is in Marion County) *Lynn *Natural Bridge *Nauvoo (part - part of Nauvoo is in Walker County) See also *Dry counties Notes External links * Winston County map of roads/towns (map © 2007 Univ. of Alabama). Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Winston County, Alabama